


Alphabet Soup for the Win

by ginger_angel



Series: Your Eyes Are Pretty 'verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, More Fluff, mama!Cas, omega cas, omega!cas, parent!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginger_angel/pseuds/ginger_angel
Summary: Dean and Cas have been on a few dates now.  Dean spends time most Saturdays at Cas’ house so that he and Emma can get a chance to know each other better.  Dean has learned that Emma likes to try new things and get herself into trouble with her mama.  Emma has learned that the way to Dean’s heart is to make him get down on her level and be more like her.  Cas has learned that those two together melt his heart like nothing else.A few days before a regularly scheduled Saturday “date” Cas calls Dean to cancel because both he and Emma are coming down with colds.  Cas doesn’t want Dean to get sick but Dean wants nothing more than to care for his new little family.  He arrives on Saturday with alphabet soup, oyster crackers and a bevy of cartoons for them to watch.  What ensues is just domestic fluff.





	Alphabet Soup for the Win

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a writing schedule, so I'm sorry that this took more than a year to write a continuation. I have ideas for more stories, though, so I hope I find more motivation. I just joined Discord, though, so I'm hoping that more support will help.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

“Cas, I know you said you were fine but I want to take care of you.” Dean packs an overnight bag for Saturday as he talks to Cas on the phone. In the kitchen he already has some homemade soup with alphabet pasta (his mom’s recipe), oyster crackers (he loved breaking these open as a kid and eating them one half at a time), and some cartoons recommended by a few of his coworkers (he doesn’t think Cas would appreciate introducing Emma to anime at this stage of her young life even if it is Sailor Moon) in a reusable shopping bag ready to go. 

Cas had called him a few days earlier asking if they could reschedule their regular Saturday date. Emma brought home a fall bug from daycare and she and Cas had sounded stuffed up. Dean’s Alpha decided without his conscious thought that he would turn their normal Saturday play time into “take care of his pack” time. 

Since the day he had met Cas and his adorable daughter Emma two months ago, he had been spending an increasing number of his Saturdays with Cas and Emma. It had started with Cas inviting Dean to the park on Saturdays to sit with him while they both watched Emma run around with other pups at the playground. After a few weeks Cas invited Dean to their house to play with Emma since the weather had turned cold and rainy. Emma and Dean had turned the living room into a pillow fort complete with television viewing window that allowed Emma to catch her regular Saturday afternoon cartoons while the adults had coffee in the kitchen. Dean hadn’t had that much clean fun in a long time. 

Not long ago he would have been at work for most of his Saturday before heading out to a bar with friends to drink and flirt the night away. And then this amazing Omega and his daughter had come crashing into his life. He often thinks back to that day in the grocery store. How fearless little Emma had introduced herself with the best pickup line a four year old could manage and how Castiel, fearless in his own quiet way, had shyly agreed to coffee with Dean on the spot. How dreary his life would still be without these two crash landing into his life.

“No more arguing, Cas, okay? I’ll be over in twenty.” Dean smiles as he hangs up his phone and throws his bag over his shoulder. The overnight bag might be a little presumptuous since he’s never stayed at Cas’ before, but he can crash on the couch if necessary. Won’t be the first time and, considering his sister-in-law is about to pop with her own pup, won’t be the last time either.

Dean pulls into Cas’ driveway 15 minutes later. Because he can still be polite even if his instincts are screaming at him to barge in and take over caring for Cas and Emma, he knocks on the door and waits. As the door to the house swings open, Dean stops himself from gaping. Cas looks awful. His nose is red, the bags under his eyes are more pronounced than usual, and his hair looks like a bird took up residence since the last time Dean saw him. Dean is not going to be the idiot Alpha that actually voices these observations out loud. He’s learned enough from seeing Jess go through morning sickness to know that saying anything about how off an Omega looks is cause for bodily harm. Instead, he opens his arms allowing Cas to walk up and snuggle into him. Dean kisses Cas on the forehead noting the eucalyptus and menthol smell surrounding him. 

“Dean, you didn’t have to come over today.” Cas definitely sounds stuffy and his voice is even rougher than normal. If he didn’t looks so miserable Dean would have been insanely turned on by the dip in the timbre of Cas’ speech.

“’Course I did, Cas,” Dean replies, rubbing circles on Cas’ back. 

“Mr. Deeeeeeeeean,” he hears coming from the kitchen just before Emma comes around the corner and attacks his legs. 

“Hey baby girl,” Dean reaches down and picks up Emma. “I wanted to see you and the munchkin,” he says to Cas. “I brought some things with me to help you out. Let me get her settled in front of the TV with some My Little Pony and then I’ll heat up some soup for the both of you.”

Dean heats up the soup and the three of them eat around the kitchen table. Emma has great table manners for such a young child. He fondly remembers harping on Sam up until he was nine or ten to keep his mouth closed while chewing and not to talk while shoveling food in his mouth or it would get all over. Cas gets a kick out of the stories he shares of these memories and shares a few of his own about Emma while she ignores the adults in favor of grabbing her favorite letters from the bowl of soup in front of her. Dean really needs to introduce Cas and Emma to Sam and Jess one of these days. 

As soon as Cas announces that lunch is over, Dean grabs Emma and escapes back to the living room and My Little Pony. 

“Hey baby, it’s time to take your medicine,” Cas calls from the kitchen. Dean sees the look on Emma’s face and he has to stifle a chuckle. Emma looks terrified and she immediately runs behind the couch trying to hide. 

“Dean, is Emma in here?” 

“No, Cas,” Dean tries to reply with a straight face. “I think she ran into her bedroom for a stuffed animal or something.” 

“All right. I’ll be back in a moment.”

Dean turns and winks at Emma as she peeks out at him. She giggles but immediately slaps her hand over her mouth as Dean shushes her. He can hear Cas calling for Emma and is tempted to give her up considering he doesn’t want to get on Cas’ bad side when the poor man is still so sick, but Emma looks just too cute all curled up in a ball behind the couch that he keeps quiet. After all, how mad could Cas get?

Emma must get tired of hiding because she soon crawls out from behind the couch and into Dean’s lap. He immediately cuddles with her as her thumb goes to her mouth and her eyes drift to the TV where My Little Pony is still playing softly in the background. She must not notices when Cas comes back into the living room because she starts when he picks her up and starts walking into the kitchen.

She immediately starts to cry and Dean can hear Cas trying to shush her. Not sure whether or not he would be welcome, he creeps to the kitchen door and watches as Cas tries to force a spoon with purple liquid into Emma’s mouth.

“Mama, noooooooooooooo,” Emma cries. Dean can clearly see that Cas is exasperated. He can’t blame Emma because he knows that the medicine the pediatrician gave Cas probably doesn’t taste good but it appears that Emma’s antics over the few sips she needs are starting to wear on Cas. She wiggles in her mama’s arms and Cas tries valiantly to keep her limbs from knocking over the bottle on the kitchen table.

“Emma, stop.” Cas hoists her back on his lap and tries to get her to settle. His voice is starting to deepen with anger and frustration and his scent is turning a little sour. This appears to only make her cry harder and Dean thinks Cas is about to lose it altogether when he decides to step in hoping that Cas doesn’t get mad.

“Cas, c’mon. Let me try.” Dean reaches for Emma and pulls her onto his lap. Cas lets her go with a huff and a frown as she snuggles into Dean’s chest right away and wraps her arms around his neck. Dean rubs her back and kisses the top of her head, warily watching Cas get up from the kitchen table and walk out of the room. He tries not to get involved when it comes to the parenting thing because he has absolutely no recent experience with pups. Cas has done an amazing job as a single parent without any help or input from Dean and he can only think that his interference will make Cas question whether or not he wants Dean in their lives.

Cas stays gone for a few minutes and Dean is starting to think he screwed something up when Cas walks back into the kitchen with a wet washcloth. The expression on his face is stoic and he’s locked down his scent to something entirely neutral. 

“Will you see if she will sit still long enough for you to wash her face?” Cas carefully hands the washcloth to Dean without touching him. “She’s got soup and juice all over her face and maybe it will help her calm down if I’m not ‘attacking her’ at the moment.” The frustration in Cas’ voice is still evident but Dean knows he has this sappy look on his face when Cas’ eyes soften. Cas must not have realized he was doing the finger quotes thing again.

“Sure, Cas. I got this.” Dean picks up Emma and takes her, the washcloth, and the bottle of cough syrup into the living room. My Little Pony is still playing softly in the background. Emma’s eyes fly immediately to the TV. Dean imagines that she is trying to ignore the fact that he has her medicine as he carries her to the recliner. He sits down with Emma on his lap and surreptitiously wedges the bottle of syrup between his thighs. As Dean makes no movement to grab the bottle, Emma continues to relax into his hold and she keeps her eyes glued to the TV. He does wash her with the washcloth and gets her to blow her nose into it when her hands and face are clean. Chucking the washcloth towards the kitchen where he hears Cas loading the dishwasher, he settles into the soft cushions with Emma.

Dean’s heart gives a few painful thumps as he realizes how domestic this day has become. He knew that he would be helping Cas with Emma when he came over and he brought the food in order to make sure they both had something to eat, but prior Saturdays at Cas’ house always felt like play dates or date nights. This feels different. This feels like caring for his pack.

With this revelation running around in his head, Dean fills the little plastic cup with Emma’s medicine. She’s looking back and forth between the cup and the TV, but she’s not whining or protesting. He sweet talks her into taking little sips of the syrup instead of gulping it all at once. She makes faces that might normally have Dean laughing and he wishes he could take a video of the exaggerated full body shiver she gives as she swallows the last bit from the cup. But since both hands are currently occupied, he only promises her an extra Popsicle for dessert tonight hoping that Cas won’t be too upset at his bargaining technique.

Now that the awful medicine has been consumed, Emma seems worn out. Her head is resting on Dean’s chest just under his chin. He rubs his cheek on the top of her head and takes in her clean scent. He lifts the footrest of the recliner and lays back. Emma takes a deep breath and seems to settle even further into Dean. Her thumb is now wedged firmly in her mouth. He can sporadically hear the soft sucking sounds and she seems to drift off to sleep. If Dean weren’t so worried about waking her from what will certainly be naptime, he would call Cas in to see how precious she looks right now. No sign at all of the little hellion that was causing all the trouble as Cas tried to feed her the cough syrup. His last conscious thought as he drifts off is that he wants to do this every day for the rest of his life.

*********************

Cas doesn’t hear any noise from the living room as he finishes loading dishes and gets the dishwasher running. The process of cleaning up after lunch has soothed any of the remaining ire Cas was still feeling after the frustration of Emma’s tantrum. The kitchen is as clean as it’s going to get at this point so he grabs a mug of tea from the microwave where it was heating up and wanders into the living room to see what Dean and Emma are up to.

The My Little Pony DVD is playing the menu music on a loop. Dean’s breathing is deep and regular while his daughter is emitting tiny little snores every so often. He sees the plastic cup with just a thin layer of syrup still in the bottom on the table next to the recliner. If he hadn’t already calmed down in the kitchen, the adorable picture they make asleep in the chair would have done the job.

“Little traitor,” Cas mumbles as he takes a quick picture with his phone and throws a blanket over both of them. As his two favorite people in the world slumber on next to him, he turns off the TV and lays down on the couch with a book.


End file.
